This study is designed to evaluate the degree of antigenicity of viral proteins for use in human vaccines against Herpes and cytomegaloviruses. In the initial stages of investigation, the proteins from intact virions will be separated, purified, and characterized as to their relationship to assigned biological activities. These proteins will also be identified in or about the membranes of infected cells. By techniques such as polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and electrofocusing, these proteins can be quantitatively obtained for selective testing of an immune response in animals. The final stage of this investigation is the evaluation of the degree of protection that is afforded to animals which have been immunized with selective antigens and then challenged with doses of viable viruses.